The Athlete
by TemptressOfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: When Carmilla leaves for the night, Laura and Danny find that an old flame burns once more. Rated M. Laura/Danny.


On a Saturday night in Silas University, Carmilla left her dorm room. It was just Laura and Danny now, alone, sharing the same bed, feet dangling off the floor.

Laura found herself frowning somewhat. The fact that her own girlfriend could so easily walk out on a Saturday night, leaving Danny, an ex-girlfriend, to share the same bed in this cold empty dorm, showed a lack of care on the vampire's part. Or at least that's how Laura interpreted it.

The brunette swallowed and glanced over at the other side of the bed, where Danny, long red hair plastered around her broad shoulders, wide tan legs stretched into the open, was poking through one of Carmilla's old books.

"You know," Danny said suddenly, glancing up from the book with a smirk of impression, "Carmilla's got good taste. Who knew vampires liked sensible literature?"

Laura took a split moment to recover from the mini heart-attack spurred by Danny's quick flash of eyes. And then, readily composed, she nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Yeah, totally. That's Carmilla. Always reading."

She cleared her throat, not taking her eyes off the athlete.

Danny smirked again and kept her nose pointed down at the yellowed pages. With a casual, somewhat-interested shrug, she asked, "When Carmilla isn't reading, what do you two do?"

"Oh," Laura could only muster this illiterate phrase. A hot blush crept into her cheeks.

"You guys 'oh'?" Danny teased, laughing as she tossed the book back over to Carmilla's bed and then turning her body fully faced toward the blushing Laura.

"Well, we uh - we talk a lot," Laura said. She carefully watched Danny's face, who had an easy time keeping her eyes locked on Laura's. "And, you know... We do other stuff. When we aren't talking, we do a lot of other stuff, I mean."

"What do you two talk about?" Danny asked. She pushed a strand of burning red hair behind her freckled ear, and then crossed her long, bare legs.

Laura glanced nervously down at Danny's new posture and felt tremble in her own ribcage. Images of her former romance with Danny began flashing through the gleams of her mind. She remembered the first night they met, during a town-hall meeting, a chaotic event where salted herring poked out from her brunette hair in all directions. But Danny, with her strong gaze, enamoring smiles, had captured her interest for what seemed like weeks.

"Carmilla and I talk about each other," Laura began to say, fidgeting with her pillow. "Like, anything really. Our hopes and dreams. Movies. Our love for each other." A small smile formed forcibly on her mouth at the mere thought of her nights in bed shared with the vampire, the two of them face-to-face under the sheets, hands gripping each other's shoulders, whispering thoughts of love all through the night.

"Interesting," Danny offered. She nodded, but the corners of her mouth slipped from a smile into a quick frown.

"Yeah, well, we talk about other stuff too," Laura said, shaking her head with an exasperated grimace. "And by that, I mean we fight."

"You_ fight_?" A flash of anger undeniably rose in Danny's eyes. She bounced slightly in the bed. "What does she do?"

"I mean, it's not her fault! It's not my fault either. We just fight," Laura said, trying to ease her friend. "It's hard dating your roommate. You turn into a married couple."

Danny relaxed slightly and slipped back into calmness. "Well, she wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"No," Laura said firmly, shaking her head, "she never would. Besides, the_ other_ things that we do outweighs the fights, if you know what I mean."

It took a moment for this innuendo to register in Danny's mind. When it finally did, the two girls shared a loud laugh. "So you two _have_ done stuff?"

Laura nodded, her smile larger than a golden gate. "I mean, we're in love. Of course!"

Danny smiled feebly and then glanced behind her shoulder. Taking notice of a knotted strand of hair, she pulled it forward and began untangling the rut. With her gaze focused elsewhere, Laura felt a new surge of confidence. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Have _you_ ever done s-stuff?"

Danny's smile turned sly. With a burning tease in her eyes, she playfully murmured, "I don't know, _have I_?"

The two girls stared at each other, faces locked in a shameful look of desire.

_I can't do this_, Laura thought, finally tearing her gaze away, _I can't betray Carmilla._

* * *

><p>Outside, around them, the dorm residence was still and silent.<p>

Laura shivered and shifted slightly so that her back was pressed more firmly against Danny's front. She wished the other girl would put her arms around her.

Of course, they were sleeping in the same bed. Danny missed campus curfew; rather than risk getting eaten by a zombie, or whatever freaky creatures roamed the supernatural campus, Laura offered to let her stay for the night. Carmilla wouldn't be back until noon the next morning. And of course, Danny wanted to watch Netflix movies. With one laptop, they were practically forced by nature to share the same bed. Danny fell asleep watching movies. It wasn't like the two planned to be like this.

Laura's eyes squeezed shut against the darkness. She became aware of Danny breathing behind her, warm on her ear, and it made her shiver slightly. She imagined reaching behind her and taking one of Danny's freckled hands, pulling it over herself and going to sleep like focused on Danny's breathing, in, out, in, and out.

Sleep was very far away, no matter how hard she tried, and eventually she opened her eyes again. The room was dark. She could only just make out the window across the room, the moonless night giving no relief to the blackness.

It must have been an hour later. While incredibly close to falling asleep, Laura felt Danny's lips press against her shoulder. A gentle kiss. Laura froze, her eyes snapping open in the sheer frozen moment of shock. Danny was still for a moment, and then Laura felt another kiss pressed very lightly against her skin next to the first.

Laura lay completely still, hardly daring to breathe. It was when she felt a third kiss press itself to her skin that she reached back, finding Danny's hand, and lacing their fingers together.

For a moment, Danny didn't move. Then her fingers curled tightly around Laura's, and she moved their hands to rest on Laura's hip. Laura waited, staring wide-eyed into the darkness, until Danny's hand gently extracted itself from hers, and she felt it lay softly on her side, moving slowly up to run over her ribs and back down again.

Danny's hand paused as it completed its cycle. Laura felt her heart beginning to speed up, fear overtaking her, but she couldn't deny that she _wanted_ this, had wanted it for far too long now, with Carmilla growing increasingly distant over the months. Danny's breathing had gotten louder behind her, and Laura closed her eyes again for a moment. The air was still.

The hand on her hip began to move up again, and Laura placed her own hand over it, pressing down gently. Danny stopped immediately, beginning to withdraw, but Laura held on tighter, keeping it there. They lay still for a moment, bodies pressed together, and Laura tried to even out her breaths, tried to stop her palms from sweating.

Danny let out a breath against her neck, and Laura shivered. She took a breath, counted to ten, and then shifted so that she and Danny were face to face. She squinted into the darkness, trying to make out Danny's form. Outlines were visible; the slope of freckled cheek; the angular jaw; the athletic shoulders. The whites of Danny's eyes could be seen, and Laura became aware that she was being scrutinized in the same manner. She turned her head down, flushing.

Cool fingers cupped Laura's cheek, pressing gently until she faced Danny once more. Laura swallowed, her mouth dry, her heart beating loudly enough that she was sure Danny would hear it.

Danny's hand was warm and still on Laura's skin. Hesitantly, Laura reached out, laying the backs of her fingers against Danny's cheek. In the darkness, Danny's eyes slid slightly shut, and she turned her head, almost imperceptibly, into Laura's touch. Laura felt her heart skip a beat.

Laura swallowed nervously, licking suddenly dry lips. Her eyes locked on Danny's, she cautiously shifted a little forward, until their foreheads almost touched, and then she brushed her lips against Danny's with just the slightest hint of pressure.

For a moment, Danny didn't respond. Laura drew back, her heart hammering, certain that had finally gone too far over that invisible boundary. But then Danny leaned forward, finding Laura's lips with her own, and Laura's eyes shut of their own accord.

For a moment they stayed that way, as though frozen, their lips pressed lightly together, their bodies unmoving. Laura was the one to change it, angling her head slightly and pressing her lips more firmly against Danny's. Danny took a few seconds to adjust, and then, seemingly cautiously, she leaned further into Laura, winding a hand into brunette hair.

Her kiss became less gentle, less hesitant, and Laura dared to lay a hand on Danny's hip, moving it slightly up and down. She felt Danny shiver beneath her hand, and she drew away from her, but Danny followed, her lips hovering before Laura's for a moment, until she seemed to find the courage to let them touch once more.

Gradually, their kisses became less tentative and more passionate. It took a while before Laura was brave enough to open her lips slightly, letting her tongue run along Danny's bottom lip in a sort of question. Danny froze for one long moment, before she opened her mouth accordingly. Laura paused for a moment, and then let her tongue explore Danny's mouth, feeling Danny's tongue brush against her own, making her heart speed up even further. It felt wonderful, but it felt dangerous, and somewhere in her mind, terror was surfacing.

Carmilla was being betrayed.

Slowly, Laura ran the hand on Danny's hip up her side, coming to rest over her heart, and it was only then that she realised that Danny was just as scared as she was. The realization took her breath away but somehow, made her bolder. Daringly, she moved her mouth away from Danny's to kiss her way over her jaw, and down her neck until she reached the collar of Danny's t-shirt, and Danny shifted against her, her breaths coming shorter, and louder.

Her eyes back on Laura's, Danny laid a hand against Laura's stomach, moving it slowly upwards, until it covered one of Laura's breasts, separated from the skin only by thin fabric. Laura let out a quick gasp, letting her own hand make its way to one of Danny's breasts, her lips finding Danny's once more.

For a while, that was all they dared to do; kissing fervently, their hands occasionally moving or squeezing, gasps emitted in between kisses. Then Laura drew back a little her hands moving to the neck of Danny's t-shirt and began to pull it off. Danny let her for a moment, stopping her when she exposed Danny's breasts, taking Laura's hands and drawing them back upwards. Daringly, Laura raised herself up and over Danny, a hand on one of her breasts, and kissing her way down to the other.

Danny hissed when she felt Laura's tongue brush over her nipple, tensing slightly. Laura pulled back, alarmed, but Danny shook her head, red strands of hair moving over the pillow, and laid a gentle hand on Laura's cheek, guiding her back down. Reassured, Laura sucked lightly on Danny's nipple, taking pleasure in the quiet gasps Danny gave. One hand played with Danny's other breast, and after a few minutes, she began to trail her other hand downwards, until it reached the hem of Danny's pajama pants.

Slowly, she worked her fingers underneath the fabric, sliding up Danny's thighs. Danny froze for a moment, and Laura raised her head to lock eyes with the other girl. Somewhere, there was a smile in Danny's gaze, and Laura allowed her hand to move further upward, until it met the juncture of Danny's thighs.

Bravely, Laura rubbed against her through her underwear, and Danny jerked, her eyes sliding closed. Laura took a breath, and slipped her fingers underneath Danny's underwear, letting her fingers find warmth. Danny hissed, and reached for Laura's other hand, squeezing it as Laura rubbed experimentally, ignoring her own pounding heart, and finding the places that Danny reacted to the most. In a surprisingly short amount of time, Danny stiffened, and gasped, and then she lay flat, taking Laura's hand to stop it moving.

Laura hesitated a moment, and then lay back down next to Danny, trying to calm her sudden nerves. Danny lay still beside her, and then in one surprisingly fluid motion, she sat up, moving over Laura and bringing their mouths together. Laura gasped into the kiss, hungry, now, for more, and Danny left her mouth to slide her body backwards, until her hands reached the bottom of Laura's shirt.

Slowly, she began to push it up, and Laura lay still, letting her do it. Danny pushed the shirt inch by inch, stopping to place feather light kisses on each piece of skin revealed. As the kisses reached her hips and beyond, Laura shifted, half wishing Danny would move faster, half hoping this would never end. Finally Danny drew the shirt over Laura's head and placed it on the bed beside them leaving Laura clad only in underwear. Danny ran her hands lightly down Laura's sides, and hesitated. She seemed nervous. Cautiously, Laura took one of Danny's hands, and brought it to her breast. Danny seemed to understand.

When Danny's hand finally made its way between her thighs, Laura couldn't stop herself from gasping. She began to tremble, fear taking over, and Danny stopped her movements, raising her head to look Laura in the eyes. Taking one of Laura's hands, she softly laced their fingers together and brought their joined hands up to her mouth, lightly kissing each of Laura's fingers, her eyes locked on Laura's all the while. There was a question there, asked gently, and after a minute, Laura nodded. This time, when Danny touched her, Laura let her.

Danny's movements were clumsy at first, and slow, as she tried new things to find out what Laura liked. Eventually she fell into a rhythm that left Laura breathless. Laura shifted, feeling the new sensation building, and it didn't take long until pleasure overtook her, and she arched upwards, squeezing Danny's hand.

She lay still for a minute, her eyes closed, and she felt arms encircle her, pulling her close. When she opened her eyes, Danny was curled around her protectively, and she smiled at Laura, gently laying her fingertips against Laura's eyelids and closing her eyes for her. They lay together in silence, and Laura could almost hear their hearts beating in tandem.

Finally, filled with contentment, and safe in the circle of Danny's arms, Laura allowed herself to relax. As she drifted off to sleep, she could swear she almost heard Danny's voice breathe, 'I love you' into her ear.

Somewhere, in some distant corner of the room, a black cat purred.


End file.
